


Faint Confession

by pajamabees



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fainting, Germerica - Freeform, Hetalia, M/M, gerame - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajamabees/pseuds/pajamabees
Summary: Ludwig finally tells Alfred he loves him, but doesn't receive the response he expected...or any response at all.





	Faint Confession

**Author's Note:**

> from 2 requests: "Maybe a cute one shot idea would be like Germany and America cuddling during a thunderstorm just listening to it and enjoying each other's presence. Or maybe America looking out a window watching/listening to a thunderstorm and Germany coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around Americas waist just resting his chin on his shoulder." "One of them confessing and the other fainting"

When Ludwig walked into the room and saw Alfred lounging on the window seat, he couldn’t stop his feet from automatically working their way towards him. Alfred stared out the window, one leg pulled to his chest, his elbow leaning on his knee while he rested his head inside his palm. It was storming outside, and Alfred was watching the heavy rain and occasional lightening when he felt a large hand gently touch his shoulder.

“Dinner’s ready, you know.” Ludwig said softly.

Alfred hummed in response, grabbing the hand on his shoulder and lifting it to his cheek. “Can we eat in the living room today? You can hear the rain better in there.”

“I don’t see why not,” Ludwig moved closer so Alfred could lean his head back into his sternum, and lightly squeezed Alfred’s freckled cheek, “but you have to promise you won’t spill anything again…or at least try.”

“Mmm…it depends. What are we eating?”

“Spaghetti this time.”

Alfred smiled and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the soft yet solid chest his head now used as a pillow. “No promises.”

Ludwig just sighed and decided to join Alfred on the window seat, too tired to comprehend why Alfred was an especially messy eater when it came to spaghetti. He squeezed himself between Alfred’s back and the wall, pulling Alfred to sit between his legs, back to chest. They stayed like that for a few minutes, watching and listening to the heavy rain outside. Alfred slowly dozed off, drawing light circles on the strong arms around him.

Ludwig hummed into the crook of Alfred’s neck as he pulled him closer by the waist. “Mm…Alfred?”

Alfred wiggled around, trying to get comfortable by pushing himself back further into the other man’s body. “Yeah?”

The hands around Alfred’s waist tightened. The sound of rain pattering against the window and the occasional sound of distant thunder made Ludwig feel tired, content, and satisfied. The window was slightly cracked and let in a cold breeze, but Alfred’s warm body compensated for the sudden chill. Ludwig felt he could stay like this forever. Just him, the rain, the thunder, the spaghetti dinner getting cold, and his Alfred; the man who’s been with him for nearly four years now.

The amount of love Ludwig had for this man…this nation with the dark freckles, the fat around his belly, thighs, and hips, the dimples, and the super human strength…. In that moment, Ludwig could only think about spending his entire life with this man. He wanted to kiss him breathless, hug him for days, make love over and over until they both were spent and needed a few days’ rest, only to make love again. He wanted to spend mornings in bed with Alfred. He wanted to feel his naked body pressed against his, wanted to count the hickeys from the night before, wanted to hear Alfred’s voice and his stupid jokes, wanted to cook with him and for him. He especially loved his cute snores whenever he was having a good nap, loved his confidence and wild ideas. He wanted Alfred to never stop talking, no matter how silly or crazy. He wanted Alfred like this every evening; dozing off against his chest on a stormy night.

Ludwig wanted all of that, and the possibility made his heart tremble and stutter. He held Alfred closer, tilting his head so his lips were pressed against the other’s ear, and whispered the three words he’s been trying to say for a year; three words he knew Alfred wanted, and needed, to hear.

“Alfred…Alfred, I love you”.

Silence, a small gasp, and silence again.

Now, Ludwig had expected the silence. He knew Alfred would be a little shocked. But he also expected a response, maybe an excited squeal, or for Alfred to turn around and stare in shock. He expected those kind of things, and was sure he would at least receive something. But instead….

“Alfred?” Ludwig frantically whispered, trying to turn Alfred’s lolling head towards him.

More silence. And no movement.

It was only until Ludwig lightly shook Alfred’s limp body a few times and found that the damn boy had fainted did he realize that no, Alfred did not need to hear those words so suddenly at that exact moment…. Ludwig should have waited until after dinner.


End file.
